Are We Enemies? Or Something More?
by Life is a game I'm gonna win
Summary: When I was younger I wished for things to change, for an different path, other than the same thing everyday... Sometimes I regret wishing for that, but sometimes it is the best wish I ever made.  Lenny and I have been enemies since kindergarten and we forever will be, right?  Main pairing: Laney x Lenny
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ummmm, hi I guess, this is my first Fanfiction, it is LaneyxLenny main pairing but I also support other couples like Corney, I do not own Grojband and if anyone has done something very very very similar to this I did not copy it intentionally! With that said enjoy if anyone's there.**

Kindergarten - Peaceville Primary

Laney's POV

Urggghh, I hate boys, well not all boys, just all the ones I know except for my daddy. Anyway, why? Because they are plain gross, and for some reason the one that looks like me is pranking me, he already took the chair out from under me, put itching powder in my jacket and put my finger in warm water during nap time.

And I've had enough, time for revenge, I thought evilly.

I tip-toed over to Lenny my lunch (tin-spaghetti), in hand then when I was close enough without him noticing, I quickly tipped the contents on his head and ran away.

"LANEY!" I heard someone yell behind me, I knew it was Lenny so I just ran faster, but sometimes I'm just not fast enough...

I got tackled and it was a wrestling match, I was totally winning until we were pulled apart and I saw one thing... Our teachers face.

"Uh oh," Lenny and I chorused at the same time, we were both covered in spaghetti and mud whilst the whole playground was staring at us.

"Uh oh indeed," Our teacher said with a mad glint in her eyes which scared me.

10 minutes later

We were both cleaned up and in the principles office, funny did I mention that it was the first day!

"Students," the principles voice boomed as he leaned over us, "Fighting is not permitted at this school, and this is serious so shake hands and apologize and we will cut down your punishment."

"Sorry," Lenny and I said shaking hands, neither of us meeting the others gaze, desperately wanting the handshake to end so we can let go of the others' slimy hand. Then when the principle turned around still continuing to talk (oblivious isn't he?) I shoved Lenny out of his seat and turned to face the principle, angel act already on.

The principle turned and saw the surprised boy sprawled helplessly across the floor, he looked quite cute- No Laney, just no. The principle took a deep breath.

"Laney... Why is Lenny on the floor?"

"I don't know sir, he can be such a klutz sometimes, he must of fell out of his chair," I said with my halo on and angels singing in the backround.

"Hmmmm..." The principle murmured.

Ha! And they say kids are gullible!

"Anyways, no punishment, just don't let me catch you doing it again!" The principle boomed once more.

Well I know I can agree to that, he said 'Don't let me catch you,' that means another teacher could catch us or no body could.

"Yes sir," we both squeaked and scampered out of the office.

Lenny's POV

Urggghh, why is she so annoying, naggy, cute, irritating, irrespo- Wait hold up a sec, did I just call her cute, no, no, no, SHE IS NOT CUTE, got it brain.

Anyways, today at lunch we were playing tag! I was excited because Laney was playing, not in that way but you'll see what I mean.

Anyways a kid named Corey was in first, he tagged me and then I went after Laney and full on pushed her to the ground. Ha, take that LAMEY. Then all of a sudden everyone was looking at me disapprovingly, I don't know why...

Oh right girls can hit guys, but guys can't hit girls- Wait how is that fair? I glared at the rest of kindergarten and they backed away and started to do their own thing while I helped Laney up.

It was a tradition, if you had knocked someone down you HAD to help them up or everyone has permission to pick on you. Sometimes I hate traditions...

Ring ring ring.

I am so glad lunch is over, I race to my class which is art, and thanks to my teacher whom I now hate I'm next to... You guessed it! Laney, I hate my life. And would you look at that it's a partner activity. Yippee. (Sarcasm)

At least I could have fun with this activity, we had to draw our partner and I have some great ideas for my drawing.

It's almost home time and we have to show our partners our drawings, I made Laney have a huge nose, beady eyes, thin lips and bed-hair. I didn't think hers would be uglier than mine but it was exactly the same as mine

"You copied me!" We both exclaimed and ripped the others' work we ends up getting a note home about trashing a fellow class mates' work...

Year 5

Laney's POV

I've just been told that that was my last day before I moved, I was heart-broken, I would miss everyone, but what I would miss most was pranking Lenny because I still hadn't got him back! I waved goodbye in my car to my recently developed friends Carrie, Kin and Konnie. I put my earbuds in as the car began to roll away.

Year 9

I've just been told I'm going back to my old school! I'm ecstatic, I can't wait until I see my mates again, and I can finally get HIM back! Look out Peaceville high, 'cause here I come!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi, I guess I hope you (if your there) enjoy.

I don't own Grojband

Year 6

Laney's POV

Well, it's official, Year 6 sucks. I hate my new school and the bullies that came with it! I hate that stupid wish on that stupid shooting star.

Year 3 Flashback

I was sitting on my bed looking out of my window at the twinkling stars shining brightly at the sky when I see a shooting star. My mum and dad weren't there so I told myself , 'Make a wish,' it was sorta sad telling myself to make a wish and it was the same thing day in, day out.

"I wish for things to change, for things to not be the same, for an interesting turn and for something to change," I said to myself than went to sleep, tucking myself in.

End of Flashback

I didn't know that 2 years later so many things would happen, my grandpa died me holding his hand as he became lifeless, my mum and dad divorced my mum taking me with her and that is how I ended up moving.

Right now at school I hid in the shadows, no longer that spunky, courageous chick but a quiet girl whom was easily stomped on, I've dated a few guys but none of my friends knew who was my first kiss... I'll only tell if I have to but I hope I won't. But I have to say, I have the worst taste in guys, every single one ended up cheating on me. I wish I was pretty...

Year 6

Lenny's POV

Life is... Dull, I guess. It's just boring, nothing ever changes, at least I had the last prank but pranking someone is no fun when they don't retaliate (AN: I learnt that from experience). It's just boring, like pranking a window. I'd never thought I'd say this but I actually miss Lamey, at least I had something to do then.

So my life is, I'm the classic nobody at school, with my oblivious crush, the ever popular, Carrie, I know she's using me and has a boyfriend but she was the first person to talk to me.

Year 9

Lenny's POV

I've heard (thanks to rumors) that there's a girl coming here, but I didn't catch her name thanks to my nobody-ness. Probably one of the barbies or wannabes I thought. I sighed, I needed a distraction to get away from life a glanced next to me. The only empty spot. Great. Just great now I had to sit next to someone. The teacher walked in and everyone was silent.

"Class, there is a new student today, her name is Laney..." My eyes shot open and I made eye contact with HER!

"You!" We said at the same time, not caring about the scene we were making, not caring about the class watching, just staring and glaring.

"What are you doing here?" We said at the same time.

"Jinx," we said once again at the same time.

"Double jinx."

"Triple jinx."

"Stop it!" We cried at the same time.

"No you both stop it," the teacher shouted. "I am just about ready to send you to the principles office."

"Yeah because your lack of confidence requires you to send us to a higher authority," I muttered darkly.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird how teachers push students to be confident yet they have way less confidence," Laney agreed with me.

Agreed.

Agreed.

Wait we agreed on something! That left everyone shocked even the teacher with her eyes wide and mouth opening and closing like a fish. That would have been incredibly hilarious except for the fact that Laney and I were trying not to puke as our minds were thinking in over-drive. We agreed on something in front of people, sure we secretly agreed on some stuff like clothes and music but never openly!

Laney's POV

Wow I actually had something in common with Len-nerd! Ewww that is disgusting, I want to die now! Then I noticed the teachers expression... It was hilarious. Me and Lenny than started to crack up at her expense holding each other for support. We quickly noticed and pulled away disgusted. Yet that fact didn't hide the delicate blush on my face. And I'm pretty sure I was imagining it but I think I saw the lightest pink tint in existence on his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey, sorry about the long non-update period. That was totally my fault and I hope you can forgive me.

ALSO: I NEVER EVER intend to copy so if any part is too similar to something else on Fanfiction, tell me and I'll see what I can do.

Enjoy

Laneys POV

After that awkward moment I realized there were no more empty seats until I glanced over in 'his' direction again and looked next to him. Great.

"Um, Miss, is there any possible way I can… You know… Not sit next to the creep?" I said uncertainly.

"No," she said straight to the point.

"But-" I tried.

"I said no!" She said strictly.

"Stupid teacher, stupid Lenny, stupid, stupid, stupid." I grumbled trudging my way to 'the dreaded seat.'

"Hey Laaannneey," Lenny said whilst I sat down- correction - tried to seat down as Lenny reenacted the first time we ever met. Him pulling the chair from under me. "Ha ha. Very funny." I said sarcastically as got my chair back.

"Really, I thought so too." Lenny announced. If looks could kill Lenny would of been dead a LOOONNNGGG time ago. But he didn't even flinch, he must of practiced his death glare in the mirror too… Not that I did that * cough cough*. He even smiled to piss me off, the ass.

Then he started to death glare right back at me and we stayed like that for a while until I started cracking up. Which made him crack up then the whole class laugh. "Why are we laughing?" I heard some random call out. In that scene I carefully took out a sticky-note that said 'Lenny the Loser' on it and put it on his back pretending it was for support while I felt his hand on my back. Little did I know he put a sticky-note on my back with 'I'm in love with Lenny' on it.

Out of nowhere the bell rang and I found myself lost. I have no idea where the cafeteria is! I just followed people and soon enough I was at the cafeteria. To avoid a scene I just sat with some of my old girl friends, Carrie, Kim and Konnie.

"Hi?" I said uncertainly whilst they studied me.

"Laney?" Carrie asked.

"Yes."

"OMG it's been forever!" Konnie said excited.

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it?" I said.

"We have 4 years to catch up on, how about we play a game we call 'Truth or Truth?' "(AN: I've played it… Ended up losing/quitting after the 1st question) Kim said. "Truth or Truth? Isn't it Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just like that… Only no dare!" Konnie responded.

"Well… Okay." I responded unsure, but how hard could it be?

"Okay, first boyfriend?"

"Jerk named Jared, he cheated on me."

"Poor you, hmm… fav colour?"

"Green or black, still debating."

"Of course, annoying habit of yours?"

"I tend to drum my fingers on stuff."

"First kiss?" Oh crap! I thought.

"Ben McDonald?" I lied.

"Really… you expect us to believe that."

"Yes?" I tried.

"Spill." Kim said simply.

"Fine but you can't tell anyone."

"Of course," Konnie said while everyone absentmindedly leaned in.

"Lenny." I said.

"But how?" Carrie said.

"Well, in fourth grade one day when I was walking home from school Lenny was going the same way so he decided to annoy me…"

"I don't see where this is going." Konnie said.

"Shhh…" Carrie said, mouth full of popcorn. "I'm interested in this."

"Anyway he was poking me with his finger and when I turned my head to yell at him I didn't see the giant hole in the ground. Lenny tried to warn me but I thought he was trying to weasel out of not being told off so I continued to walk and I slipped into the hole. Lenny tried to pull me back up but I ended up dragging him in." "I landed on my back with something on top of me and a warm feeling on my lips. My eyes snapped open at the same time as Lennys' and we swore we would never tell anyone. But 2 problems 1) Their was construction workers who helped us out that saw the whole thing. I can still hear their taunts and 2) I just told youse gals, but I'll soon get my revenge."

"Don't worry, we won't tell - wait, what revenge?" Konnie asked.

"Would you really think I'd let you gals off without youse playing Truth or Truth?"

"I guess not." Kim said.

"Damn. I was hoping to get away free." Carrie said.

"Don't worry only 4 questions each… I will make them as personal as I can thanks to that last question." I smiled and said evilly.

"Ugh," they all groaned knowing I'd make them as horrible as possible.

Done! Okay, I need ideas for questions (optional: give me answers as well) and storyline otherwise I will go on a non-updating period. Well, I'll try not to go on a non-updating period but… no promises.

PERSONAL WONDERINGS: Whenever a shooting star flashes across the sky and I see it, a million thoughts come to mind… Like, maybe I'm not the only one that needs to escape where they came from because how bad is it up there? Why do shooting stars escape without anyone realizing? And how would it be just floating around in space, seeing but not being able to say a word, knowing everyone's appearances but not knowing themselves deep down? 'Cause deep down I know shooting stars and I have a lot in common. (Sorry if that made no sense, I just write down what I feel.)

PERSONAL WONDERINGS: I am curious, if Laney hates girly stuff, wouldn't that mean that Lenny hates boyish stuff.

ALSO: Tell meif the paragraph spaces are too big… I'm still trying to get the hang of this

Reviews make me smile ;)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey, well I am not girly at all, except for fanfictions, so I honestly have no idea about good questions for Truth or Dare, or in this case Truth or Truth. So… Please try to bear with me.

I don't own Grojband.

Enjoy

Laneys POV

I smiled deviously. They were all going to pay, mwahaha *cough*.

"Who wants to go first?" I question, my eyes searching for the first victim.

Kim bravely says, "I'll get it over and done with."

I smile. "Hmmm… Since you asked about the first boyfriend and kiss, yours will be the worst." She gulped and pushed up her glasses nervously.

"If you were the opposite gender, who our of this group would you most like to go out with?" I said as Konnie thought it was hilarious.

Kim thought about before smartly answering, "Kim." I accepted that, crediting her for coming up with that answer while Konnie groaned.

"Come on, the answer was supposed to be funny," she stomped her feet while the rest of us edged away slowly.

"Okay, ummmm, hmmmm, would you rather love and not be loved back or be loved but never love?"

"Love and not be loved back," Kim said semi-confidently.

"I never said what type of love, so your family wouldn't love you," I countered to annoy her.

"Wait, um be loved, wait that means I won't love my family, argh, you win Laney, I can't answer." Kim said looking down.

I smiled victoriously, "This question is easier, fav colour?"

"Purple," Kim said.

"Last one, hmmmm, current crush?" I smirked evilly.

Kim's face went pale behind her glasses, "I should've seen this coming…" I heard her mutter, eyes wide. She didn't answer for a while, I was about to go shake and slap her if necessary when she said in the tiniest whisper.

"Kin."

"Well, you're done, you can relax and as for you two," I looked at Carrie and Konnie, "Who's next?"

"Me," Konnie said, like usual not embarrassed about anything, you'd think she would have volunteered to go first.

"Okay, current crush?"

"Well, I don't really have a crush at the moment but if I had to choose anyone… Kon, he is just so much like me," Konnie shrugged. I was shocked at how easy and non-embarrassed she was answering a question like that. I shook it off and continued.

"Favourite colour?"

Konnie was silent for even longer than Kim admitting her crush. Finally she whispered, "Yellow."

"What took you do long?" I said bored.

"I didn't want to hurt the other colours' feelings," Konnie said as I face palmed.

"Longest time without showering?"

"Well, I was trying to set a World record so, 2 weeks, 6 days, 7 hours and 27 minutes."

"TMI, Konnie, why didn't you lie and say a low number like a normal person?"

"'Cause it is called Truth or Truth and that counted as my last question!"

"Fine, fine. Carrie, your turn."

"Great. Just great." Carrie said.

"I know right, anyways, annoying habit," I said copying her question from before (Chapter 3).

"Well, I annoy my family members by singing in my sleep," Carrie said shrugging.

"Worst quality in others?"

"Bosiness, it is quite cruel to boss someone and not take orders from anyone yourself," Carrie responded confidently.

"Current crush?" I knew that she knew that this question was coming.

"As much as I hate him, Riffin," Carrie responded after a while which she used to look down.

"You like him?!" Kim and Konnie said in sync. To which Carrie nodded.

"You hid it pretty well," Kim said.

"Yeah, I worked on that for a while," Carrie said, smiling.

"Last question. Hmmmm, easy one, fav colour?" I asked.

"Blue or orange," she responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it probably was.

The bell rang and I left to go but when I was walking people were staring at me, I have no idea why…

"Hey, red-haired person," I heard a voice call out. I turned to see a blue-haired person who looked like Carrie behind me.

"Turn around for a sec," he said as I did, when I did I heard something being pulled from my clothes.

"Here," the boy said as I turned back around. He handed me a post-it note with some writing on it. I read the writing and yelled.

"LENNY!" The boy chuckled and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Hey, my name is Corey Riffin, and you are?"

"Oh, your the guy Carrie has a-" I quickly stopped and said, "Laney Penn."

The guy smiled and I think I was imagining it but I think I saw a flaming, jealous Lenny.

AN: Done! Hope youse enjoyed and please leave a review otherwise this story will become a story never finished and it will be forgotten.

PERSONAL WONDERINGS: What is the meaning of life?

Remember, reviews make me smile :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Eek, sorry for my horrible updating skills and thank youse all for all the positive feedback, it was really nice to hear back from you people about how you think I'm going. I really have no idea how this story is going to go/end but I'll try my best to make it as good as I can.

I don't own Grojband.

Enjoy (I hope)

Lenny's POV

My eyes only saw red aimed at Corey, not only has he stolen Carries heart when I wanted her but now he has to swoop down on my Laney- Wait, what, MY Laney? Where the hell did that come from?

As I was glaring at Corey some girl with black hair and glasses walked up behind me and got something off the back of my shoulder. This made me turn around in confusion and look at the girl.

"Here," she said, handing me the sticky note, "This was on your back!" She said smiling.

I quickly glanced down at the note and yelled, "LANEY!" Knowing immediately that the sticky note was made by her.

"Thank you but, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" I quickly asked the girl, realizing I didn't even know her name.

"Kim," she said, pushing up her falling glasses, "You?"

"Lenny, as said on the note," I responded blankly. Kim looked like she knew something, but I didn't ask, feeling like that would be intruding.

There was an awkward pause until she broke it.

"I've got to get to class," she said, rushing away.

Kim's POV

So that's Lenny! Maybe I shouldn't of helped him because of Laneys 'I hate him,' attitude. But I hate to see someone unknowingly being made a fool out of… Unless it's a friend, which is why I never told Laney about the note on her back.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a burp came beside me. The burp stunk like orange fanta. Guess I shouldn't always have fizzy drink at lunch.

"What's up sis?" Konnie said, matching my pace to our next class, Japanese.

"Nothing." I respond as we walk down the hall in silence.

Laneys POV

I am really pissed at Lenny for that note, even if I kinda did the same thing to him. I stormed to my next class, History, and glared at anyone who looked at me funny, which was a very bad first impression in a lot of people's books but I didn't care.

I remember that Carrie told me that history is really easy to get away with stuff in. She said something about the teacher sleeping the entire lesson, I guess history got him as bored as us students.

When I got there, guess who was there… Go on guess… For those of you who said Santa Claus, I can only wish for your health, as Santa would of been a much better person to deal with.

"YOU!" Lenny and I shouted as the teacher - miraculously - managed to stay asleep.

"I can't believe you put 'Lenny the loser,' on my back, in high school for crying out loud!" Lenny said, putting the blame on me.

"Yeah, because 'I'm in love with Lenny' is much better," I said sarcastically.

"You weren't this pissed when I put the frogs from biology in your bag!" Lenny said trying to make it seem like I was crazy.

"YOU DID WHAT, NOW?" I shouted at him, as he realized I hadn't opened my bag yet.

"Nothing," he said, trying to cover up the damage that has already been done. It didn't work.

I turned to open my bag as he turned to open his bag. I opened it slowly but when it got completely unzipped an avalanche of frogs came out on top of me. I looked over to my left to see Lenny standing on a chair, screaming extremely girlishly, at the spider, my pet Scruffy, I put in his bag.

"Kill it, get rid of it, do something," he said, in a voice, pitched so high, that most girls would struggle with. I chuckled at his expense and picked up the spider, stroking it's head lightly, soothing Scruffy and gently placing him in my bag.

"Is it gone?" Lenny said peeking out of his covered eyes.

"Yes," I muttered, rolling my eyes as he slowly stretched himself down from the chair.

"Thank you," he said, avoiding my gaze.

"No problem," I said smirking, "Always happy to help the damsels in distress."

The faint blush on his cheeks was quickly replaced by a look of anger.

"I'm not a damsel, and I wasn't in distress." He muttered stubbornly.

"Sure, sure." I said sarcastically, then I looked next to us.

The whole class was watching that scene unfold.

"Hi?" I said more like a question then statement.

The class just stared at me harder as I backed away slowly.

With that the bell rang and the teacher woke up.

"Class dismissed," he said, not realizing that that was the bell to signify the beginning of class. But no one wanted to be the one that told him that so we walked out and waited.

Later In The Day

Kim's POV

I was walking down the corridors, clutching my books in my hands, I turned a corner when someone collided with me, resulting in me dropping all my books and becoming sprawled across the floor.

"Urg, sorry," I heard a familiar voice call out.

"No it was my fault," I said, pushing up my glasses, a habit of mine. Kin fiddled with his fingers, like I always did when I was nervous, 'Why would he be nervous?' I thought and was pulled out of my trance by Kin snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Hey Kim, you there?" He asked while looking at me, a bit worried.

"Yeah, what did you say?" I asked.

"I said wouldyoumaybeliketohangoutsometime?" Kin said, possibly breaking the world record for fastest talking.

"What?" I asked, having not heard him clearly.

"Would you maybe like to hang out sometime?" He said, slightly more confident with his back straight and head up slightly.

"S-sure," I said before I could stop myself. I was even smiling, happy that he asked.

"Here," I said, pressing a folded white sheet of paper into his hand, and turning around the corner I came through unable to keep the grin off my face. When I rounded the corner I let out a huge squeal.

That probably wasn't the best idea though, because I heard a chuckle belonging to the other gigantic nerd in this school. When I looked back around the corner I saw Kin leaning back on the wall, eyes half closed, smirking a smug smile.

"Never knew you wanted me that much," he said, taking advantage of my blushing, happy state.

That made me blush harder and shrink back into the corner thinking, 'I swear, that kids gonna be the death of me.'

AN: Done! Sorry if this chapter is crap, I really am hopeless at this sort of thing. Also, I'm not sure if youse prefer the name Lenny or Larry. So vote!

1) Lenny as the name.

2) Larry as the name (Please note that if this option wins, I will not go back and change all the chapters and summary so that they say Larry… Too much effort).

I really hope you enjoy and keep in mind I have to use my iPod to type up these stories so there may be some auto correct stuff. I also have no Internet and that dosen't help updating.

Hope you enjoyed.

2 or 3 reviews before continuing, if I don't then this story will not be continued and it will end up lost and forgotten like so many others (That probably won't happen but it might).

Reviews make me smile.


End file.
